tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~
Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ is a remix of "Blood" by the Moment Spirit, that is part of Heavy-Metal remixes, Boss Rush, and Speedy series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida It rushes by. The Moment Spirit's first and only album they're going to release is "Blood". We found out the self-titled song to it. At first, we did made them easy enough, but I made them harder to be the part of every other boss songs, because if you look there are steps similar to my favorite song. The beginner should've been level 5, but it's all fixed now. Tomiko Kai I can't imagine my eyes on this song. It used to be 100 BPM to 200 BPM, but it is now from 100 BPM to 400 BPM. I could imagine how many jumps there will be when you get much harder for it. Yuri Moto I got involved with Tsukiko Uchida and Tomiko Kai with myself over this remix. I guess we did pretty good. Gallery Blood (The Moment Spirit Remix).png|Banner Blood (The Moment Spirit Remix)-bg.png|Background Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ BENAMI Artist Connection.png|BENAMI Artist Connections Trivia *The older version had easier speed, but the newer version has harder steps. *The background, jacket, and banner features Yuichi Asami surprisingly. *Despite that Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~'s CHALLENGE chart is rated three steps higher than EXPERT chart, it actually has fewer notes than EXPERT chart (531 vs 525). **Although, the causes are the jumps that are through with that song. *Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~'s jumps in CHALLENGE chart are inspired by the jumps in Fascination ~eternal love mix~ CHALLENGE chart. **Despite that Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~'s CHALLENGE chart is rated 16, Fascination ~eternal love mix~'s CHALLENGE chart is rated 18. Although, after six stops are added to Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, it is now rated 18. **Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ has the same BPM as Fascination ~eternal love mix~ **Fascination ~eternal love mix~ is arranged by Yuichi Asami, and there he is in banner, background, and jacket of Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ (see above) **If you look above, it also did the same thing for EXPERT and CHALLENGE charts each. *According to Tsukiko Uchida, the BEGINNER chart for Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ should have been level 5. **As the six stops are added, the BEGINNER chart rose up from 4 to 5. **Also, CHALLENGE chart rose up from 16 to 18. (see above) *Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ is the hardest and fastest Moment Spirit remix by TP-TH-7. **It is not the only boss song as a heavy-metal remix, since DemonS (Darkest Hour Remix). *The song has connections with World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix), Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ and Whole Awakening over numbers of jumps and freeze arrows on both of their CHALLENGE charts. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Heavy-Metal remixes Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 5 Category:Light Level 7 Category:Difficult Level 10 Category:Expert Level 15 Category:Challenge Level 18 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami